


Sunsets & Sunflowers

by Addie_queen



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_queen/pseuds/Addie_queen
Summary: Addison and Meredith meet under different circumstances with an underlying wave of electricity and excitement. But Meredith knows that Addison is Derek's wife but she continues her relationship with him.A Grey's AU where Meredith and her class are all Attendings and the same age of Addison, Derek, and Mark. Has some cannon elements from later seasons but set in the timeline of the second season.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Sunset in the West

The Seattle Washington air is fresh, light, and crisp compared to the fumes from New York. The whole city is a vast variety of water, forest, buildings, and serenity. Overlooking the skyscrapers and space needle from the ferryboat is unlike no other but it doesn't beat the view of New York. 

Addison left New York in search of her disappearing husband who just recently caught her ongoing infidelity. His response is exactly what he does best, walk away. Not only did he leave, he cut her off in a way Addison won't accept or allow. She did what she does best, chase after him. 

Their marriage went from being the best thing in their lives to almost destroying them. Derek wants to let go but he can't because he doesn't have the courage to leave. Addison wants to repair the damage and help him understand the decade of the marriage and why they started in the first place. 

But things in Addison's life don't always go as planned and she can hear the laughter from above when things fail. She's in Seattle to reconnect with Derek and have him see his part in the demise of Addison and Derek. 

She arrived from the airport moments ago and rented a car. From there she drove to the ferryboat to cross the water. Addison stands by the rail just taking in this bittersweet escape from her reality. The sun starts to fall and the whole sky turns into a gradient shade of orange and yellow. 

As soon as she drives of the boat she finds a building that has binocular viewers on the roof. She climbs the steps of the stairs and slides a quarter to her viewer. In the time she got there the sun started to set over the horizon causing the whole sky to be bronze with splashes of blush pink. She focuses her viewer to the sea instead of the buildings to capture the reflection of the beautiful sky.

Addison lets go of the viewer and walks over near the edge of the building and sits on the bench facing the water. Her sweet escape is watching and admiring sunsets wherever she is. This view definitely beats New York's in her book. She looks down at her ring finger and toys with the ring Derek gave her full of empty promises. 

Addison ponders the fact if Derek is even the love of her life. Yes it was the right choice and there was no other option but she wonders if there's another person out there who's meant to captivate her. Addison truly believes you can love more than once but not at the same time. Believing you love two people at the same time isn't true because deep inside you know you lean towards one of them even if it's just minuscule.

Time escapes her and reality sets in, she's supposed to be at Seattle Grace to talk with Richard. She picks up her purse and gloves and walks down the stairwell. 

She looks around the parking lot trying to figure out which car Derek could possibly be driving and she settles next to a sliver Porsche 911 Carrera. She admits to herself that she only parked next to this sportscar because she is fascinated by it. 

Addison closes the door of her rented luxury car with a sway of her hips and looks at her reflection from the tinted window. She winks at her reflection to give herself a boost of confidence to walk in those doors and face Derek. She walks into the main doors of Seattle Grace and pushes the button of the elevator to go up. Richard told her that his office is on the 3rd floor across the bridge. 

The elevator doors open and Addison walks in not trying to make eye contact with anyone. She does it out of nature which makes her look stuck up and bitchy which comes in handy at times. She looks at the panel and notices the third floor hasn't been pressed. She leans out her hand and suddenly a soft gentle hand grazes hers and pushes the button first. 

She stepped inside the elevator before the doors closed and pushed the buttons first, making eye contact with Addison when their hands touched. The neutral face she carried morphed into a curious smile as she planted herself next to her. Just with the contact between them, Addison felt a shot of adrenaline enter her system. She looked into those oceanic eyes and lost herself. Addison broke the stare and looks at the elevator doors ignoring the beautiful blonde next to her. 

The doors open up and the woman steps out first walking away in the opposite direction of Addison but glances at her with the corner of her eyes and Addison is entranced. She walks through a hall and reaches the bridge that overlooks the inside of the hospital and the view from the glass wall into the parking lot. She sees Richard sitting at his desk and walks in. 

"Richard the Chief of Surgery at one of the foremost hospitals in the country. Well what an achievement." Says Addison in a casual manner. 

"Addie! My it's been a long time. Thank you for traveling all this way for a case. We needed the best and I knew it was you." Replies Richard excited to see Addison. 

He stands up from his chair and walks over and hugs Addison. She feels a wave of comfort and peace from Richard which she desperately needs. They part and she smiles at him. Richard walks to the front of his desk and leans on the edge to talk with Addison. 

"I haven't seen a TTTS case in a while. I'm glad you called me for this." States Addison as she grabs the chart Richards hands her. 

She skims through the patient information and closes the binder. 

"So when do I get to meet her?"

"It's pretty late today but come in tomorrow morning and I can introduce you to the other surgeons who will work with you on this case and you all can go in together. How does that sound?" Asks Richard. 

"Yes that's fine. I should get going, I still have to go check in at my hotel. Plus I'm pretty tired."

"Yes Addison go do that. Also, have you heard from Derek yet?" 

"I prefer to leave that encounter until tomorrow. If I run into him today then maybe he can finally respond. Well it was good to see y-" 

"Hey Chief I saw your door open and just wanted to come in an... Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were having a meeting." Says a woman behind Addison. 

"No this is perfect! Addison meet Doctor Meredith Grey, Chief of General Surgery. She will be one of the surgeons accompanying you tomorrow." 

Meredith walks over and faces Addison's slightly shocked face. They immediately recognize each other from the elevator. Addison puts out her hand in front of Meredith and she grasps it into a firm yet gentle handshake. 

"Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, maternal and fetal medicine as well as obstetrics." Says Addison looking directly into Meredith's entrancing eyes. 

"Wow so a double board certified surgeon. Impressive. Glad to have you on board." Says Meredith tauntingly. 

"Oh Meredith what did you want to come and tell me?" Asks Richard. 

"Oh, I just wanted to say goodnight before I head out." 

"Oh that's great, Addison here is about to head out as well. Maybe you could walk her out and use this opportunity to sweep her off her feet to consider staying at Seattle Grace." Says Richard half-jokingly. 

Meredith and Addison laugh at Richard's remarks. Addison walks forward a bit and hugs Richard once more and waves him goodbye as she follows Meredith out of the office. 

They walk across the corridor in silence until they reach the elevators. Both hands lunge forward to press the downward button but Addison wins this time. Meredith doesn't pull away immediately which gets under Addison's skin but in a good way. The elevator to their left opens up and it's empty. The walk in and Meredith presses the first floor button with no interjection from Addison. 

"What is it with the race to press the button first?" Asks Meredith jokingly as she turns to face Addison. 

"I have no idea." Says Addison with a smile. 

"So you're the Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. I've heard so much about you and your stellar reputation." States Meredith. 

"And you're the Meredith Grey. I've heard so much about you and your achievements. It's refreshing putting a face to the name." Replies Addison. 

"Likewise." 

The doors open up and they walk out side by side. Meredith is only a few inches shorter but only because she is wearing heels and so is Addison. They walk out to the parking lot and Meredith reaches in her black blazers pocket for her keys. Addison notices Meredith hasn't separated from her and wonders is she's walking her to her rental. 

The silver Porsche blinks when Meredith points her keys to it and Addison gasps. 

"That's your car? It's amazing." Addison speaks out of the silence. 

"Yeah that's my car. You want to take her for a spin?" Asks Meredith with a subtle seductive voice. 

"Uh it's getting pretty late and I still need to check into my hotel." Says Addison not noticing the seduction behind Meredith's voice. 

"Well Richard did say I should sweep you off your feet and you're currently mesmerized by my car. Just take her around hospital grounds if you truly have to go." 

"You're right about that. Okay hand me the keys." Says Addison excitedly. 

Meredith tosses her the keys and walks across to open the door to the passenger seat. Addison catches the keys with one hand and smiles at Meredith as she unlocks the driver's door and settles in. She notices that it's a manual car and she loves that. She turns the car on and changes the gear to reverse to pull out of the parking spot.

"I took you for a standard girl. I guess I was right." Says Meredith with a small chuckle. 

"Well what if you were wrong?" 

"It gave me an excuse to get you in my car." 

Addison laughs at Meredith's statement and doesn't brush her off or say anything about Derek. She figures she probably knows about Derek being her husband. Addison drives all the way to the back of the hospital into an empty parking garage and takes the car to the top level. She comes down the garage and circles the whole hospital finally ending where she started. 

"Wow she runs so smoothly and the interior is to entrancing." Says Addison to Meredith while they're parked. 

Addison feels the tension between them and how electrifying the sensation of their contact feels. She doesn't want to think much about it but just looking into her eyes, Addison feels herself escaping her body. 

Addison abruptly opens the door and walks out. She corners around the car to her rental car which is right next to the passenger side of Meredith's car. Meredith opens the door and steps out almost glamorously as the space between them shrinks. Addison is leaning on the door of her rental as Meredith inches up closer across her body as she steps out. She realizes she parked Meredith's car too close to her and Meredith has little space to get out with her in the way. 

Addison shifts a little to allow Meredith to close the door. Meredith grabs Addison's hand to take the keys off her long delicate fingers. Addison can feel a rush of heat enter her body. Both of them just remain locked in their stare completely ignoring the world. Meredith breaks the look and leans forward into Addison. She gets close enough to whisper into her ear. 

"I just have to say that your composure and appearance is truly magnetic. See you tomorrow, Addison." Meredith says smoothly into Addison's ear before she steps back and walks around her car. 

Meredith gets in her car and pulls out of the lot and catches another quick glimpse of the tall gorgeous redhead. She winks at her as she drives off. 

As soon as Meredith left Addison lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She gets into her car and feels exhilarated with that interaction with Meredith Grey. 

Meredith pulls up to her driveway and parks next to a white station wagon. She feels empowered knowing she got under Addison's skin with their interactions. The only thing that bothers her is the feeling of their hands meeting together, it felt like a shock of electricity ran through every nerve of her body. She opens the door of her house and throws her keys into the bowl next to the door. 

"Mmm what smells so good?" Shouts Meredith across the house as she steps out of her heels and places them by the wall. 

"I'm cooking a honey glazed chicken with asparagus." Shouts a man from the kitchen. 

Meredith smiles and walks into the kitchen watching him concentrate while cooking. He looks up to her and smiles widely. She sits on the stool in front of the kitchen counter and rest her head on her hands with elbows propped up on the table. She can't help but stare into those dreamy eyes of his. 

He starts to plate the food into two different plates and packs the rest up in a Tupperware bin. He places a plate in front of Meredith and walks over next to her and puts his plate down. They eat in silence for a little until he breaks it. 

"So you saw her?"

"Yes." Replies Meredith after she swallows her bite of food. 

"Did she say anything about me?"

Meredith nods no as she continues to eat her meal. The man looks a little surprised but shrugs it off as he continues eating. Meredith finishes first and steps off the stool and puts her plate into the sink. She reaches up one of her cabinets and pulls out a bottle of sweet red wine and two wine glasses. She turns around and raises her eyebrows at him. 

Meredith takes back her seat and pours out wine for the both of them. He finished his food already and sips on the wine. They clink their glasses and Meredith smirks at him. 

"Oh so what are we celebrating tonight?" He asks. 

Meredith downs her wine and places it back on the counter. She looks into those crystal blue eyes and answers his question. 

"Well we're celebrating that your wife is back in town!" Meredith says sarcastically. "Derek, I just met her tonight. You didn't tell me she was all leggy and fabulous."

Derek places his glasses down and shifts his stool closer to Meredith and rests his hand on her thigh. 

"Well I guess I didn't tell you that part but I told you everything else."

Meredith drinks out of glass and Derek lines his fingers across her exposed jawline. Meredith puts the glass on the counter and and reaches for that back of Derek's head to pull him in closer. They lock lips and immediately they get lost in the moment. Derek pulls back and gets up to grab his plate. He walks over to the sink and starts to clean the dishes. 

"Did you talk with her?" Asks Derek genuinely interested. 

Meredith walks over to Derek and wraps her arms behind him. She stands on her tip toes and whispers, "No." 

Derek turns off the faucet and brings Meredith around and pushes her against the sink. He kisses her neck and in between kisses he says, "Good." 

Meredith clings on to his long locks and as he continues with the kisses across the sensitive parts of her neck and jawline. She suddenly imagines her hands tugging on red hair rather than Derek's dark hair. Meredith flutters her eyes rapidly and doesn't see the color red anymore. Derek continues with the wet kisses along her soft spots and she sighs. 

"Derek, take me to bed." Says Meredith in a breathy voice. 

Derek picks her up and leads them out of the kitchen and up the stairs.


	2. Signature Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison meets with Cristina and Meredith to talk over different approaches for surgery.

Meredith fixes the collar of her white dress shirt in front of her mirror. Today she feels like dressing up business professional. She did have to meet a patient today with an extremely gorgeous person. There's something about that redhead that makes her crazy. She grabs her black blazer and puts it on. Perfect. 

She walks out to the bedroom to grab her purse from the dresser. She didn't get much sleep last night between the numerous rounds Derek proposed. Derek usually finishes with one possibly two rounds but last night was different. He wanted to keep going and Meredith was the one who had enough which is alarming. She usually wants more. She knows it has something to do with Addison being in Seattle.

The even crazier part is that one of her best orgasms was due to her imagination. Derek was between her legs doing the thing he does with his tongue that makes her quiver yet while he did it she wasn't feeling it. She closed her eyes and there she was. She could picture every little detail and feature of her captivating face. She could see the luscious voluminous waves of that fiery red hair. With her envisioning the other woman, she came harder than ever before. That made her stomach churn realizing it means something deeper than she wants. 

Meredith grabs her purse and lays her hand on the doorknob before Derek wakes up. But just as she suspected, he wakes up. She hates that he's a light sleeper. 

"Mmm. Where you off too so dressed up." Says Derek groggily from just waking up. 

Meredith scoffs to his remark and then continues with, "I always look good but I have to be at the hospital early today to meet with a patient that the chief assigned me to."

"Oh you mean the TTTS case. You could've told Richard that you had morning plans. I have the morning off and so did you." Replies Derek

"Well I did but this came up and he's the chief. Anyways I gotta go. Make sure you show up today. Don't ask for the day off. She wont leave until she sees you I presume." Says Meredith. 

"Okay. Now go. I need all the sleep I can get." Says Derek as he turns his head on the pillow and covers himself with the covers. Meredith walks out and feels a tad bit excited to see Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. 

Addison looks at herself through the rearview mirror as she applies her signature shade of red lipstick. She always applies her lipstick in her room but being in Seattle has thrown her routine off balance. She's applied her lipstick twice in her car while here so she might make that her routine. She parked in the exact spot from last night and there's an empty spot next to her. Addison can't get Meredith's voice out of her head. What she told her last night. It made her feel desirable after a long time of not feeling that way. 

A sliver car pulls up to spot next to Addison. From the corner of her eyes she can make out the car and it's the Porsche from last night. She tries to finish her lips quicker and then she hears the door close. She finishes and puts her lipstick in her black purse and turns her head to look out the window. Meredith stands by her door with a smile and big black shades over her eyes. She lowers her sunglasses slowly and puts them into her purse while maintaining eye contact with Addison. Yesterday Addison was speechless and breathless but today she's going to be the opposite. 

Addison breaks the stare and gets out her car. She flicks her hair back and looks at Meredith almost mischievously. They both walk forward away from the cars and into the sidewalk.

"Goodmorning Dr. Grey. I can see that my lips caught your eyes as I applied my lipstick." Says Addison walking side by side with Meredith. 

"Goodmorning to you too Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. And that shade just happened to call my attention." Responds Meredith. 

Both women enter the hospital and get into another empty elevator. The silence is unnerving and both women feel the room get filled with their tension. Addison reaches inside her purse to pull out her phone but swipes across a folder. Then it hits her. She came to Seattle to win back Derek but this whole morning she hasn't thought about him. How intoxicating is this woman. The folder is the divorce papers she had her lawyer and Derek's lawyer approve. 

The elevator doors open and they walk into the main lobby. Meredith leads Addison to the nurses station and asks for the chart to their patient. Addison looks over it throughly and Chief Webber walks up to her.

"Goodmorning Addie!"

"Richard, good to see you!"

"I brought you a coat that has your name on it. Think of it as a gift. Not me trying to get you to stay." 

Addison laughs and puts on the coat. She looks around and notices Meredith left. 

"Thank you Richard. It will make me think about that. So when do I get to meet the other surgeons? And can I take a look at her films?"

"Yes of course. Right this way." Says Richard as he leads Addison to a viewing room. He pages an intern and asks for the films of the patient. He also pages the other surgeons to the room. 

"Ah thank you." Says Richard as he grabs the films from the intern and displays them across the wall. 

Addison looks at the films and thinks about her surgical plan when the others walk in. Meredith walks in and another woman follows close behind her.

"I believe you've already met Dr. Grey. This is my chief of cardio, Dr. Yang." Says Richard signaling at Cristina. 

Cristina walks forward and places her hand out for a handshake. 

"Hi, Dr. Cristina Yang." She says with a smile. 

"Hello. I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, Neonatal and OB/GYN." Replies Addison. 

Cristina looks forward to grasp in the films. "Wow so this is the TTTS case. What's your approach?" Asks Cristina. 

Addison engages in discussion with Cristina about different solutions and approaches. She asks for her advice and what she would do then realizes Meredith hasn't said a word after Richard left the room. 

"Dr. Grey, do you have any advice or feedback for the different approaches we're discussing." Asks Addison facing Meredith who is standing by the back of the room. 

Meredith walks over behind Addison and Cristina. She points to a spot on the film and brushes past Addison's shoulder. She shares her input but looks directly into Addison's eyes. Addison looks at her face and captures every tiny detail while Cristina doesn't notice this stare and adds on to Meredith's idea while looking intently at the films. Meredith brings her hand down and steps back a little to form a circle with everyone. 

"I agree. That approach seems best and more effective. It will take a bit longer than I expected but it will cause minimal problems than every other approach." Addison states then looks at the clock. It's only 10:45am and Richard told her she could meet the patient at noon and go into surgery at 2:30pm.

"It was nice meeting you Dr. Yang and good to see you Dr. Grey. I saw a coffee cart downstairs so I'll be going there in the meantime if anyone cares to join me." Says Addison in a sweet way. 

Cristina opens her mouth to speak but Meredith speaks first, "Yes we'd love to. We'll meet you there in a few minutes." 

Addison nods and smiles then leaves the room. 

"Why did you cut me off? I was about to say that I have to round on my patients and I wouldn't be able to." Says Cristina.

"That's her." Replies Meredith 

"Who? Ohhhh. Meredith. Does she know? Wait. Aren't you worried?" 

"I mean Derek told me about her affair and that they're separated. He told the things I should know about her but he never mentioned she looks like that. Or is brilliant. Or that she would be coming to the hospital." Says Meredith in a worried tone.

"Well it sounds like Derek didn't tell you everything about her. But that never seemed to bother you until now. Ohhh do you feel like the mistress? Are you afraid he's going to pick his wife over you?" Says Cristina mockingly.

"Cristina! But no it's not that. I just feel something that. Um I don't know. Whatever. No one knows about our relationship either way. Only you and Alex. We keep it professional here so I don't think she'll even find out." Says Meredith. 

"Well you never know if Derek will tell her or if she's a mind reader. She could even be standing by the door listening to our conversation." Jokes Cristina. 

Meredith races to the door and looks around then closes the door. 

"Cristina!" 

"Relax Mer. We got you covered. I won't say a thing and I'm positive Alex won't either. Just don't get too close or comfortable with her. It'll make you feel guilty and might possibly make you confess to her. Anyways I gotta go round on my patients." Says Cristina. 

Cristina walks over to open the door then turns around to say one final thing. 

"By the way, she totally rocks that red lipstick." 

"I know!" Shouts Meredith while Cristina leaves. 

Addison sits at an empty table reading through the New York Times newspaper. She read through the main section and wonders if the other women will join her. She sips on her hot americano while she rummages through her purse for a pencil. She finally digs one out and starts to solve the crossword puzzle. Meredith looks around the area and that signature red catches her eyes. She walks over to the cart first and orders a hot caramel macchiato. 

She grabs her drink and sits in front of Addison who didn't notice her walk over. She smiles as she puts her pencil down and looks at Meredith. Addison looks around and doesn't see Cristina. 

"So nice of you to join me Dr. Grey, will Dr. Yang be joining us as well?" Asks Addison seductively. 

"She would have love to but she had to go round on her patients. But don't worry I'm an excellent conversationalist." Replies Meredith with the same tone Addison used. 

"Oh I caught on to your conversation skills yesterday with the comments you whispered in my ear. So tell me about what the Meredith Grey, chief of general surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, likes to do in her free time?" Asks Addison. 

"Well for one, I love to admire how beautiful the color red looks on certain people. I would also enjoy to take you out for drinks after your surgery today." Responds Meredith seductively. 

"Wow so subtle and smooth. I would certainly enjoy a few drinks after the surgery. And the color red doesn't fit everyone you know?" Says Addison with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I know. There's only one person who I think the color red looks fabulous on." 

Addison looks down to her coffee cup and looks back up with a big smile. Her cheeks become a little flushed with Meredith's flirtation. 

"Well I'm going to leave you for a little because I need to go check on my patients and rearranging some things to be free tonight. I'll see you up there." Says Meredith as she grabs her coffee and walks away. 

Addison smiles and feels like a little schoolgirl falling over someone. She loves the direction this is heading but then realizes Meredith might not know she's married. Maybe the hyphenated surname throws her off and she doesn't know about Derek being her husband. She feels a sudden wave a guilt. She's somewhat feeling things for someone she only met less than twenty-four hours ago. 

Richard knows Addison is here for the case but also for Derek that's why he's assigned her many cases for the span of week. She doesn't start working as a visiting Attending until tomorrow afternoon. She picks up her phone and calls Derek. The line rings and Derek finally picks up at the last ring. 

"Derek. I've been calling you for days." Says Addison in serious tone.

"Tell me why you're even in Seattle. Richard called me yesterday to tell me that you've arrived and if I was going to meet you there." Says Derek angrily. 

"Well if you picked up your phone you would have been aware of my whereabouts. We need to talk Derek." 

"No we don't. We're done. We have been done since the moment you slept with him." 

"You say that yet you haven't filed for a divorce. I am here to do that Derek. I came to try and win you over or fight for you but what's the point. Why would I choose to be with someone who stopped caring and loving me. I am worth more than what you can give me." 

"You're lying. If you would have filed for divorce I would have been notified by my lawyer. What you are doing is trying to guilt me into coming back."

"Well meet me at 1pm in the front lobby of the hospital. I'll hand you the divorce papers and then can see who's lying." Responds Addison. 

"Fine." Says Derek with anger in his tone as he hangs up first. 

Addison feels anger rather then sadness at the fact she's going to lose Derek. She wonders who he has slept with here. She wonders if he slept with several nurses or even got a side thing to keep him warm. She realizes it's a quarter till noon and she should get upstairs and meet up with the other doctors. 

She grabs her newspaper and puts it in her purse. She grabs her coffee and walks towards the elevator. As soon as she walks in, Derek walks inside the main doors of the hospital. Addison doesn't even know where he is but she's going to see him real soon. Derek only picked up the phone thinking it was Meredith who was calling him but realized his mistake when he heard Addison say his name. He starts to ponder if Addison has talked with Meredith. He doubts they've even had a real conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other work, Addison's Anatomy / Meredith's Anatomy is almost complete! I am working on the second to last chapter and want to get it right. Pardon me for the wait! 
> 
> In the meant time I had this idea in my head and decided to write it out. Hope you have enjoyed this fic so far!


	3. An Unknown Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison meets up with Derek to talk about Divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update!! After this chapter everything will starts rapidly unraveling!

Meredith is waiting for an elevator to come down to the main floor. She wants to be up in the surgical wing early to meet with Addison. She doesn't notice anyone near her until she smells his cologne. 

"Good afternoon Dr. Grey." Greets Derek politely. 

"Good afternoon to you too, Dr. Shepherd." Responds Meredith. 

The elevator opens up and it's empty. Derek lets Meredith go in first before he walks in. Meredith presses the fourth floor and Derek presses the third floor. The elevator doors close and starts to move. Silence roams the room and Meredith walks up to the panel to pull the emergency stop. The elevator stops and Derek looks at her confused. 

Meredith turns around and pushes him back into the wall and makes him drop his coat and satchel on the ground. She pulls on the collar of his shirt and starts to kiss him. Derek at first does nothing confused because they both agreed to keep things professional at work but today something got into Meredith. Derek let the confusion fade away and turned them around so Meredith was leaning against the wall. He raises both her hands up against the wall and intertwines their fingers. 

He strays his lips away from her soft lips and trails them along her jawline. Meredith breathes in deep. He moves his mouth from her jawline to the spot right under her ear and starts to nibble on it. Meredith lets out a small gasp. She feels herself grow wet with this makeout session but she's kept her eyes closed the whole time. She tries to picture her but the prickly hairs from Derek's stubble make it difficult. 

Meredith snaps back and says, "Derek." In a breathy tone. He snaps back as well and lets go of her. She fixes her hair and pushes the emergency button back in so the elevator starts moving. 

"I'm on call tonight and I have a late surgery. I'm going to stay at the hospital." States Derek. 

"Oh okay. I'm off tonight. I'll see you in the morning then." Replies Meredith. 

The elevator stops at the third floor and Derek looks back at her and smiles before he walks out. Meredith smiles back and watches him leave. She reaches the fourth floor and walks out into the hall. She reaches the surgical wing and notices that Cristina is already there engaging in conversation with Addison. 

"Wow. See I picture you more of a large city person. Like Seattle makes sense and obviously New York. But L.A.? Would have never guessed it." Says Cristina.

"I have very good friends who started a practice there and I've needed a change of pace. Somewhere fresh and new. But you on the other hand. Switzerland? How come?" Asks Addison. 

"Oh Mer, I was just talking with Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd about places we'd like to move to." Says Cristina towards Meredith who just walked into their conversation. 

"I heard the last part of what you both said. But yeah Cristina always talks about Switzerland and how she could do so much there compared to medicine in the United States." Speaks Meredith. 

"What about you Dr. Grey? Where would you move if you could choose a place?" Asks Addison. 

"Well I've lived in Boston, backpacked across Europe, and traveled to big cities here but I would honestly stay here unless something awaits for me in a different city." Shares Meredith. 

"I have noticed that Mer. Yeah she never talks about wanting to move or anything. It seems to me that you are at that point Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. The chief has asked me to try and woo you to stay here. Are you currently thinking about moving here?" Asks Cristina. 

"Well, I've lived in New York for most of my adult life. I honestly want to go out and find some place where I can start a new chapter." Says Addison. 

"Oh it's noon, should we wait for Richard or go in?" States Meredith. 

"The chief gave us the chart and told us to go in at noon. I think it's safe to assume we can just walk in." Replies Cristina

Cristina hands the chart to Addison and walks into the surgical hallway. They reach their patients room and go in slowly while saying hello. They all notice Richard talking to the patient before they arrived. 

"Ah yes, here they are. These fine women will be your surgeons and will make sure to do everything they can to help your babies." Says Richard as he sees them walk in.

"Hello Jess, my name is Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. I'm the neonatal surgeon who will be leading during the surgery to help your boys." Says Addison as she walks forward and lends out her hand to shake hands. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Grey and I will be assisting Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd during the surgery but will focus on the organs around the abdomen." Says Meredith as she introduces herself. 

"Hi, my name is Dr. Yang, head of Cardiothoracic Surgery. I will also be assisting in this surgery while focusing on your baby's cardiac organs and function." Says Cristina. 

"All three of these doctors are the best of the best. Dr. Grey is also head of general surgery. And Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd is only one of eight neonatal surgeons in the world. She came out here to help with your babies. Because here at Seattle Grace, we want our patients to get the best care possible." States Richard to the patient.

"So if there's any questions or anything you need please do not hesitate to contact me or any one of my colleagues here. If not then I'll be back to walk you over to surgery later today." Shares Addison to her patient while Meredith and Cristina nod in agreement. 

Richard smiles and waves goodbye to Jess as he walks out with everyone. They go over to the nurses station and place the chart back. 

"Is she here all alone? She seemed very frightened and painfully shy." Asks Addison. 

"No, her husband is in the cafeteria. But she did seem quite shy. I could get minor things out of her while we talked before you all arrived." Says Richard. 

"She's okay with the whole procedure and knows what is going on though? Right?" Asks Cristina. 

"Yes. We've been over that several times and her husband understands too. I guess she just felt timid with you three in the room knowing you will be cutting her open." Replies Richard.

"Well that's understandable. I guess Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd will ease her up when she comes to pick her up." Says Meredith with a smile as she looks over at Addison. 

"Good talk." Says Richard as he pats Meredith on her back and walks away.

"I will see you all in surgery but for now I have to go check on patients and see what my interns are doing." Says Cristina as she walks away. 

"Again it's just you and me." Says Meredith mischievously. 

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Replies Addison. 

"Well I'll see you in surgery Red." Says Meredith as she walks away into the surgical wing. 

Addison gets flushed when Meredith called her Red. It took her back to New York when Mark would always call her Red as her nickname. Hearing Meredith already have a nickname for her causes her to think things she shouldn't for someone she's barely met. 

She walks behind the nurses station and grabs her purse under the counter. She turns around and looks at the clock to see it's 15 minutes until 1pm. She decides to go down to the lobby and wait for Derek. 

********

Addison finds an empty area in the main lobby with no one in sight. She sits down and pulls out her unfinished crossword puzzle. She gets lost in the puzzle when she realizes Derek has been in front of her for about 2 minutes in silence. What an ego that he couldn't have said a word, thinks Addison. 

"Well since you're standing, why don't you take a seat." Says Addison flatly. 

Derek sits down to Addison's left with one chair in between them. He remains blank with nothing but silence radiating from him. 

"Okay since you're not speaking I'll start. Derek, I came here with the intention of trying to get you to come back or stay here with you. It's been a few months since we've been together. Even then we were just coexisting with each other. And while I cried for you and waited, something inside me told me that you'd never come back. Yet I didn't want to accept it because it would have been my fault, but Derek it wasn't. It took me a few hours here to realize that I can and have lived without you. I have loved you since the moment we've shared our lives but it seems to me that you fell out of love. 

The reason I've been so unhappy has been you. Feeling like the useless wife or expendable person in your life. Yes you had patients but you also chose to add so much to your plate and forget that you had someone else to think about. You let your work overshadow us and while I could have done the same I didn't Derek. Because I chose you rather than work. I chose you when I married you. I chose to spend the rest of my life with you. But you chose to stay because you did not want to be the type of man who leaves a woman. So my mistake was sleeping with Mark because he was the more prominent man in my life and I ultimately had no one. 

Escaping our bubble from New York and experiencing life where no one really knows me has opened my eyes to a whole world of possibilities. Maybe I'll find someone who will truly cherish me and not just walk away. 

(Addison opens her purse and pulls out a blue folder with divorce papers inside.)

Before I left I made sure your lawyer looked over it. The papers are there Derek. I won't sign it until you sign it and then we can call it quits. But if there's even a slight chance that I'm still the love of your life and the woman you fell in love with, then please think about the last decade. Think of everything we'll be throwing away."

Addison stands up grabs her purse and crossword puzzle and starts to walk away. Derek looks at the papers then looks at Addison starting to walk away and grabs her wrist. He stands up, turns her around, and swiftly places his hand under her jaw to pull her in for a passionate kiss. Addison is in shock at first but then closes her eyes to allow herself this escape. Their kiss becomes more elaborate as Addison opens her mouth and allows Derek's tongue to enter her mouth. Addison wraps her hands around his neck and tugs slightly on his dark locks. They pull back simultaneously and rest their foreheads together. 

"Addison." Says Derek breathless.

"Derek." Replies Addison out of breath. 

"I don't want to end things with you. I-I... I still want you. Don't leave me." Whispers Derek with sadness to his voice.

Addison pulls him into a deep hug and rests her hand on his back. They both retreat and look into their eyes. Somehow Addison doesn't see that same glint in his eyes as before. She knows something isn't right but she doesn't know what is.

"I have surgery in about 30 minutes and should head up there to get ready. What are you doing tonight?" Asks Addison.

"I have a couple surgeries today and one of them is very late. I'll be staying at the hospital tonight but I'm off tomorrow." Derek answers.

"Okay I'll call off tomorrow and spend the day with you." Says Addison as she swipes her fingers over Derek's cheek. 

She walks away this time and gets into the elevator. Derek stays in the sitting area thinking through what happened and staring at the blue folder. He grabs it and walks to the other side of the hospital. 

*******

Addison changed into her salmon scrubs and walked over to her patients room. She found Jenn kissing her husband goodbye while being rolled out but a couple nurses. 

"Hey Jenn. I don't want you to worry. I'm going to be here every step of the way and will make sure nothing happens to your kids." Says Addison with a warm smile. 

Jenn relaxes a little and they make it to the O.R. and Addison detours and walks into the scrub room. 

"Hello Doctors." Says Addison as she walks in and grabs a mask.

"Hello Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." Both Cristina and Meredith say at the same time. 

Addison is the last one to finish scrubbing in but they both wait for her until she finishes. Addison leads the way into the O.R. and everyone is in place to start the procedure. 

********

"Wow did you see her in there. She's my new hero. The way she controlled the bleeding within seconds and no trace of nerves. She made it look so eloquent." Says Crisitna dumbfounded at Addison's surgical skills. 

"I know right! She literally made this procedure look so flawless and easy knowing it's hard as hell!" Replies Meredith with the same shock. 

Addison walks into the scrub room and takes off her mask and cap. She lets her ruby curls fall and bounce all over her shoulders as she walks towards the sink.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, all I have to say after watching you in there is wow. I am astonished at the way you performed that surgery so well. It truly was a pleasure working with you in there today." Says Cristina. 

"Thank you so much and you can call me Addison." Replies Addison.

"That was amazing Addison. I enjoy watching you lead an O.R. and perform hard surgeries without breaking a sweat." Says Meredith.

Addison giggles a little and says, "Thank you Meredith." 

All three women leave the scrub room and go their separate ways in the hospital. Addison goes to meet the husband in the lobby and explains that the surgery went well and that his kids and wife will be okay. Addison has a big smile painted across her face and walks towards Richard's office. 

"Addie! How did the surgery go?" Asks Richard.

"It went wonderfully and your surgeons are top notch." Replies Addison.

"Good! That's very good to hear."

"Now I know we said I would start as a visiting attending tomorrow but I need to push that an extra day. I talked with Derek today and we aren't quitting. I need some time with him tomorrow to sort through some things and come up with a next step." 

"That's great! Maybe he'll convince you to stay and then you won't be a visiting attending. Think about that Addie. A very big paycheck with your very own state of the art wing and staff."

"That's very generous Richard but maybe give me a few days to actually consider that a legitimate option. I'm not saying it's out of the table completely." Smiles Addison after she finished her sentence.

"Well alright!" Says Richard. 

"Have a goodnight Richard. See you in two days."

"Goodnight Addie!" 

Addison walks out of his office and makes her way into the attending lounge. She opens the cabinet and gets her clothes out. She walks into the restroom to change. While she changes Meredith walks into the lounge and sits on the couch and lays her head back. Addison didn't hear anyone and leaves her shirt unbuttoned and opens the door of the restroom. 

Meredith shoots her head up hearing the door open and locks eyes with Addison. There's sparks within their glare. Meredith looks down and realizes her shirt isn't buttoned and her pushup bra just highlights the fullness of Addison's breasts. Addison quickly realizes her shirt is opened and starts to button it up.

"Oh sorry! I thought no one was in here. I didn't hear anyone walk in."

"No it's okay. I walk pretty quietly. And besides who wouldn't want to let those breathe for a little." Says Meredith.

Addison giggles to Meredith's comment. She finishes buttoning up her shirt and grabs her purse. 

"Shall we get going?" Asks Addison.

"Yes. But you're driving." Says Meredith.

"Okay."

Meredith grabs Addison's hand and every nerve in Addison's body shivers. Meredith slides her keys into Addison's hand.

"But you'll drive my car because I know you like it." Whispers Meredith as she slowly pulls her hand away and walks next to Addison as they walk out the lounge together.


	4. The Color of Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Addison hit Joe's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is reference to gems I use to talk about colors. Emerald = green, Sapphire = blue etc...

Both women walk out the hospital main doors into the cool fresh breeze of Seattle. It's already night and the moon is completely out and shining with stars complementing the sapphire sky. 

Meredith stops when they reach her car and stares at the beautiful nightfall. Addison is fascinated by Meredith and how mysterious she is and how beautiful she looks with the moons glow reflecting on her. Meredith snaps out of her head and looks at Addison and that familiar spark happens. 

No words are said. Both women feel new strange feelings through every part of their body. It's almost if the other person is the person they've been searching for. Even their clear eyes glow and make their colors pop in new ways. Every little detail is engrained into each others brain and they know it. The feeling of comfort is also disturbed with a wave of uncertainty and unease. 

Addison unlocks the car and quickly gets in. Meredith opens her door and gets in slowly wanting to rewind that small moment in her head. She gets in and buckles her seatbelt and notices Addison hasn't started the car. Addison puts her hands on the steering wheel with something on her mind that won't let her say or do anything. She looks at Meredith with a worried look and opens her mouth to say something. Nothing comes out and she just looks forward and starts the car.

"Okay. Where do I go from here?" Says Addison softly. 

Meredith laughs a little.

"Oh I'm sorry. I gave you the keys but not the directions of where to go. Just pull out of the parking lot and get on the main street. At the stoplight at the intersection keep going straight then there will be a green bar with a sign that says 'Emerald City Bar' to your right. Not far really." Explains Meredith. 

"Okay that's not bad."

Addison changes the gear into reverse and pulls out of the parking spot. She changes into first then second gear and drives along the hospital parking lot. The silence in the car is very overwhelming and both women recognize it but will not say a word. As Addison drives on the road Meredith turns on the radio and stops it on a jazz station. They're about a minute away and just relax to the smooth jazz playing in the car.

Addison pulls up and parks the car. They both get out and walk down the stairs into the bar. 

"Is this the bar everyone from the hospital goes to?" Asks Addison.

"Yes it is. This is literally the hospital's bar. It's so close and very good with a very friendly bar owner." Responds Meredith. 

They walk up to the bar and Meredith orders a tequila shot and margarita. Addison orders a glass of red wine. Meredith leads them to a booth in the back of the bar where no one really goes into. 

"Tequila. Wow I would have guessed you more of a beer kinda gal or cocktail. Well the margarita technically counts." Says Addison. 

"Ha. Tequila is my comfort drink. I can drink this all the time but the hangovers aren't fun. But you. So classy with a cup of red wine at a bar." Replies Meredith.

"I'm just trying to feel this place out and maybe if I start to get comfortable then I'll start ordering some gin and tonics." 

"Let's get you comfortable then. Tell me about yourself Addison. What brings you to Seattle other than the surgery today. Or perhaps you came for that surgery to gain recognition?"

"Wow hitting deep on the first question." Says Addison jokingly.

"Oh let me ask another question and you can answer that later."

"No it's okay. I'll answer your question. Well I came here because I needed to escape New York and my current life. I just needed out. When Richard called me I knew I had to come here." Says Addison.

"It sounds like something has been bringing you down. Do you feel stuck but your life is just passing by?" Asks Meredith.

"Yes, exactly! I made a mistake and since then everything has been falling down and I just couldn't feel numb anymore. I had to get out and try to find some closure."

"So Montgomery-Shepherd. That sounds like a married name. Are you? Married?"

"Actually yes I am. Things right now are currently on thin ground but it's one of the reasons why I'm here as well."

"Montgomery. That's your maiden name isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Asks Addison with a smile on her face. 

"Well you look like a Montgomery. Also you say you're in Seattle because you're married and there's a Dr. Shepherd at Seattle Grace so that makes sense. Unless I'm connecting the wrong dots?"

"No you're right. Yes Dr. Shepherd is my husband. Do you know him?"

"Not very well but yes I know of him." Responds Meredith immediately knowing she's lying to Addison. 

They stay silent. Addison circles her index finger along the rim of her empty wineglass while looking down. Meredith looks at her fair skin glow under the emerald bar light and the darkness of the booth. She reaches out and grabs the stem of her wineglass. 

"Here let me get you a refill."

Addison grabs Meredith's wrist before she gets up.

"Actually could you bring me a gin and tonic?" 

"Oh so we're comfortable now? Coming right up." Teases Meredith with a smirk.

Meredith stands up and takes her empty margarita glass and Addison's wine glass and goes up to the bar. She orders two gin and tonics and another tequila shot. Addison leans back into the green cushion of the booth and lets out a big breath she didn't know she was holding in. Something about Meredith makes her feel nervous. She sees Meredith come back with three drinks and she smiles.

"Another tequila shot? You haven't even finished your first one." Says Addison in a friendly manner.

"Oh honey this isn't for me. It's for you."

"Oh I possibly can't take that. It's been years since I've had a shot of tequila. And the memories from that aren't too good either." Jokes Addison.

"Dont worry we'll take it together now that you feel more comfortable with me." Says Meredith with ease.

Addison chuckles and looks at Meredith. This blonde woman knows how to make her feel at ease and keep her entertained. Addison hasn't felt seen like this in ages. 

"Okay this is how we'll do it. Pull out your hand like if you're about to arm wrestle me." Says Meredith.

Addison giggles then does as Meredith says.

"Now I'm going to give you the shot glass so you can hold it but keep it steady. And I'm going to bring up my hand but wrap my arm over yours." Continues Meredith.

"Okay I see." Says Addison. 

"Now bring up your shot glass close to your mouth and on the count of three we take it at the same time."

"But I don't think I can take it all in one shot!" Says Addison all giggly.

"I believe in you. Okay ready?" Asks Meredith.

"No!"

"One... Two... Three!!"

Both women take the shot and down the tequila immediately. They unwrap their hands and Meredith places her shot glass upside down on the table.

"Woo!" Says Meredith with a smile on her face.

"Okay. That wasn't that bad. Except the burning sensation. I haven't missed that." Says Addison with a sour look on her face.

Meredith notices some of the tequila ran down the side of Addison's ruby lips. She grabs a napkin from the dispenser and bends over the table to wipe the tequila from the corner of Addison's lips. Addison gets flustered and her cheeks look like rose quartz. Meredith settles back into her seat and sips her gin and tonic. 

"It's your turn Meredith Grey. Tell me about yourself. Is there someone special in your life? A partner? Or are you secretly married?"

"No. No. And no. I'm not seeing anyone in particular. But if I were it would certainly be someone who can entrance me. Like you." 

Addison almost spits out her drink but swallows it before saying something. 

"You certainly are the flirt aren't you?" 

"Well you have mesmerized me since I first met you. And everything about you just stuns me." Says Meredith. 

"Now I feel like the alcohol is getting to us. Because everything you're saying is too perfect." Says Addison with a soft tone.

Meredith just admires Addison's beauty and how flustered she's become. Before she can say something Addison stands up and walks in the direction of the restroom. Meredith quickly follows her with some distance. 

Addison doesn't know Meredith is following her and opens the door to the single restroom. Before the door closes, Meredith walks in and grabs Addison by waist. She pushes her back into the doorframe and locks the door so no one can disturb them. Addison's breath hitches and she feels waves of exhilaration enter her body. The alcohol for sure is kicking in.

Meredith is a little shorter than Addison in heels but that doesn't stop her. She looks intently into Addison's aquamarine eyes. Meredith pulls Addison closer by the waist and trails her left hand over her thigh up her curves until she rests her hand on Addison's stomach. 

Addison nods at Meredith letting her know it's okay for her to continue. 

Meredith continues to move her hand along Addison's abdomen and trails up. She reaches her breasts and continues going up until she reaches Addison's neck and rests her hand under her ear and the crook of her neck.

Meredith plants a soft wet kiss on Addison's collarbone and she gasps. She kisses her exposed fair skin and gradually rises to her impeccable jawline. Addison rests one hand on Meredith's back and places her other hand on the back of Meredith's neck under her golden locks. 

Addison feels her knees get weak with just the small amount of contact shared between her and Meredith. Addison closes her eyes and lets her mind go places they shouldn't as Meredith kisses her sweet spots and touches her skin with her soft wet tongue. Meredith kisses her cheek then nears her signature red lips. 

Addison opens her eyes and stares into Meredith's sapphire eyes. In this moment, their shared space is much more meaningful than anything else. Addison sees Meredith's glossy lips and leans in first. 

The instant their lips meet everything clicks. Sparks fly and both women are transported into another dimension. The kiss is sensational and everything the anticipation made them crave. Meredith tugs on Addison's waist and Addison pulls her closer by her neck. Their lips part and their tongues battle for dominance. Ultimately Meredith's tongue wins and discovers the area of Addison's mouth. 

They make out lovingly with no lust lingering. Meredith pulls back and rests her head on Addison's shoulder. Addison closes her eyes and holds Meredith in her embrace. They stand still allowing this moment to remain in the little bubble they created. 

"You are an enigma to me. I can't figure you out. You're sort of like a puzzle that I can't put down." Says Addison as she breaks the silence.

Meredith pulls her head back and looks at Addison expecting to see some wave of guilt or worry but she looks more at ease then she's ever looked. 

"I guess you have to keep trying to piece me together and see who I am. But, here let me take you back now. It's gotten kinda late." Says Meredith.

Meredith steps back and looks into the mirror. She fixes her hair and Addison stands behind her trying to fix every loose strand. Addison only brought her lipstick and credit card into the bar. She pulls out her lipstick to reapply it to her bare lips. Meredith is transfixed by Addison and her lips. Addison notices her staring and winks at her through the mirror. 

Meredith opens the door and they walk out and leave the bar. Addison takes the passenger side this time and Meredith drives. They drive into the parking lot and Meredith parks in front of Addison's rental car. 

"This was fun. But Meredith I'm married and this is very dangerous ground. I-"

"You don't have to say a thing Addison. Just go back to your room and have a good night's rest. I'll see you soon." Says Meredith with a smile.

Addison smiles and opens the door. She grabs her purse and waves goodbye to Meredith. She pulls out her keys and gets into her car. She pulls out and soon makes it back to her hotel.

Meredith watches Addison leave and smiles wide. She didn't plan on kissing Addison but it happened so naturally that she doesn't regret it. Addison is something unreal for her. This whole experience with her seems to be too perfect and she has the missing parts to make it all go to hell. 

Meredith pulls up to her drive way and notices Derek's car. She thought he was going to stay at the hospital tonight. She walks up to her door and opens it. 

"Derek?" Shouts Meredith.

"Upstairs!" Shouts Derek.

Meredith walks up the stairs and opens the door to her room and sees Derek just sitting by the edge of the bed looking beat.

"I thought you were going to stay at the hospital tonight."

"I was but the patient didn't make it to the O.R. and my other one died on the table. I needed leave. Where were you? I thought you ended early."

"I went out for drinks."

Derek stood up and hugged Meredith and pulled her in tightly. He took in her smell and recognized that familiar scent. His eyes shot up and he pulled back. 

"Why do you smell like her?" Asks Derek suspiciously.

"I went out for drinks with her and Cristina to celebrate the success of the surgery. She's very nice you know."

"Yes I know. What did she say?" Asks Derek.

"Nothing much we just talked about her notable cases and puzzles." 

"Yeah Addie loves her puzzles. She won't put them down until she figures it out."

"You look tired. You should go to sleep. It's late." Says Meredith changing the topic.

"I was about to. I was just waiting for you. Come sleep with me." 

"Let me get dressed." Says Meredith as she walks to her closet and pulls out some pyjamas.

She walks into her bathroom and notices that Derek has taken all of his stuff out. She looks into the mirror and realizes she has a line of red lipstick across her cheek. She changes into her Dartmouth t-shirt and shorts and washes her face. She opens the door and the lights are off and Derek is in bed waiting for her. 

Derek pulls Meredith into his arms and wraps them around her and rests his head above hers. Meredith feels some peace but it all feels bland compared to Addison's embrace. 

"Derek?" Says Meredith softly.

"Yes?"

"Why are your things gone?"

Derek's eyes open wide as he stays in silence not knowing how to tell Meredith. 

"Meredith I wanted to tell you earlier. And I thought you would have been here."

"You're leaving me for her, aren't you?" Says Meredith flatly as she pushes herself away from his arms.

Derek turns over to reach the lamp on the nightstand. He sits up and rests his back against the bed frame to talk with Meredith. 

"Meredith I didn't want it to come to this."

Meredith stays silent not knowing how to respond or how to feel. She thought she'd be heartbroken or hurt but she feels flat.

"Meredith. You always knew I was married. You knew this was a possibility. But I came back here because I wanted to look at you and see if I shouldn't leave." Says Derek with compassion as he holds Meredith's face with one hand. 

"Derek you don't hav-"

"Meredith, you're everything. But I spent eleven christmases, eleven thanksgivings, eleven anniversaries with her. It's not something I can throw away in one shot. I need some time to think about what I'm letting go and I just can't yet."

"I understand. I truly do. But Derek don't say anything right now because all I want right now is for you to fuck me. We can talk later." Says Meredith knowing to derail this conversation with sex.

Derek reaches over to turn off the lamp and Meredith gets on top of his lap. She's playing a very dangerous game now and she's in the lead.


	5. Realization Comes With Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison and Derek spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some information. Addison only slept with Mark once in this AU. There was never a relationship between them like the show.

Meredith doesn't go in until noon and she wakes up to find her bed empty. She's still naked from last night but everything belonging to Derek is gone. The jacket he left in her closet, his hair products, and his lucky ferry boat scrub cap is gone. Last night knowing he would be gone didn't hit as hard but now it stings. It's only 9am but she doesn't want to leave her bed. She closes her eyes and remembers the feeling of Addison's soft cherry lips on hers. 

Derek left early in the morning around 7:30am and took all of his belongings. Although he doesn't completely forgive Addison for what she did, that doesn't mean it should end. Addison called him around 8am to meet for breakfast at her hotel's restaurant at 9am. This gave him time to drive to his trailer and set everything back. Meredith hated the trailer and he knows for a fact that Addison will hate it as well. Even though he's retrying with Addison his mind doesn't stop replaying the events from last night. He can't stop thinking about Meredith's body, scent, taste, and her beautiful face. 

Derek parked his car across the street from The Archfield hotel. He walks up and sees Addison waiting for him outside with a small smile. He smiles back and they walk inside in silence. They reach the host and Addison speaks.

"Reservation for Addison."

"Ah yes. Table for two. Right this way." Says the host as he grabs two menus, silverware, and leads them to a round white table in the main area. 

"The waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy." States the host before he leaves. 

The pair get comfortable sitting down and look at the menu. They occasionally glance at each other but no words are spoken. The rocky tension is too much and neither of them know how to even start a conversation again. 

"Hello, my name is James and I'll be your waiter today. What beverages would you like to start your day with?" Asks the waiter.

"I'll have a water and coffee." Says Derek.

"I'll have the same." Replies Addison. 

"Cream and sugar?"

"No." / "Yes." The pair says at the same time.

"I would like cream and sugar please, she likes it black." Says Derek to the waiter.

"Okay. I will let you look through the menu while I get your beverages." 

Addison knows what she's going to get and puts her menu down. She looks at Derek who is focusing on the menu trying to decide what to get. She knows he will either get the French Toast or belgian waffle. Derek catches her staring at him.

"Something on your mind Addie?"

Addison feels some minor excitement hearing Derek call her Addie once again. It gives her hope for them. She opens her mouth to say something but the waiter steps in and places their drinks down. 

"Now what can I get for you miss?"

"I'll have the Eggs Benedict please."

"Noted. And you sir?"

"Hm. I'll get... I'll have the French Toast." 

"Okay. That will be out shortly." Says the waiter as he takes the menus and walks away. 

"Now what were you thinking about?" Asks Derek coming back to their original conversation.

"I'm just thinking about us and how I want us to survive."

Derek has big puppy eyes looking at Addison knowing he's hurt her more than she has. But only because she hurt him with his bestfriend. He doesn't want things to end though.

"Addison."

"Derek. I know I hurt you with Mark but that was once and only once. I'm sorry."

"Addison if things are going to work we need to be honest with each other. Completely open and honest."

"I am telling you the truth Derek. Mark was a one time mistake."

"Addison I need to come clean to you as well."

"What do you mean?" Asks Addison genuinely surprised. 

And luckily the food arrives. Addison grew up where talking while eating is bad manners. But with Derek that mannerism went away. Today is different because she feels like she's eating with a stranger. They eat in silence and once both of them finish the conversation resumes.

"What did you want to say Derek?" Asks Addison a little worrisome.

"After I left New York I moved here and I met someone. It was just a fling but eventually I started to fall in love with her. And I know this doesn't compare to what you did. At first it seemed to be intentional but it wasn't Addie and I'm sorry." Explains Derek in a sad voice.

Addison's eyes get teary. She knew this was something he was going to say but preparing for this moment doesn't make it hurt any less. What breaks her heart is that he said he fell in love. She knows they will never be the same knowing he loves another. Even if she wants this to work out she doesn't want to constantly be reminded of what she lost knowing his mystery woman is here.

"Ahem. Who is? Sorry. Who's the woman?" Asks Addison without trying to cry. 

"Her name is Meredith." Responds Derek. 

Addison's eyes dart back up to him in surprise. Meredith. The woman from last night. The surgeon from her first day here. The driver of the silver Porsche. Meredith fucking Grey. 

"Dr. Grey is the woman you fell in love with?" Asks Addison with more stability in her voice as the sadness washes off and the anger rises. 

Derek notices Addison's change and feels worse.

"Yes." Simply states Derek.

"When was the last time you were with her?" Asks Addison in a serious tone.

Derek doesn't want to tell her that he was with her all of last night into this morning so he stays silent.

"When was the last time you were with her Derek? Not in her presence. But inside of her." Says Addison in a demanding tone.

"Last night." 

Addison feels the sadness dissipate and the fiery rage seep within her blood. At this point she's more enraged at Meredith than her own husband. She's angered by the woman she only met two days ago rather than the man she has spent more than a decade with. She looks down at her plate and gets lost in her darting thoughts.

"Addison?" Asks Derek politely. 

"Derek I don't know what to say or how to respond." Says Addison flatly.

"I ended things with her last night. I am willing to do this. To fix things." Says Derek sincerely.

"Oh so you break up with her. Have breakup sex and then come here hoping to redeem yourself by coming clean from a relationship that hasn't even ended within twelve hours." Responds Addison with her angry tone.

"Addison keep it down. You do not get to come at me for this because we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Says Derek adding gas to the flames.

"Oh so if I never cheated we wouldn't have been here. Maybe not in Seattle but perhaps your attention would have been elsewhere in New York. 

You make it seem like the cause of our demise was me sleeping with Mark but that was just the tip of the iceberg. But since I tilted the balance first it ultimately is all my fault. Derek we wouldn't be here because of you. Don't make yourself blameless. 

You aren't the perfect man you think you are. You left out marriage months before I did. You stopped caring about me. You stopped seeing me as your wife and bestfriend and saw me as the burden. You chose your work and replaced me. But here you must have been one hell of a guy for Meredith, right? 

I wanted you. Needed you. But all I did never seemed to bring back your attention to me. You fell out of love with me Derek and hurt me more than you could ever know. You felt the pain when you caught me yet walked away. Now imagine feeling like nothing to the man who was supposed to be your everything. The days I spent so alone at home drowning myself in wine trying to forget our problems. But no I am in the wrong.

I won't have this Derek. I thought it would work. We would work over this issue. But it isn't me." 

Addison stands up and throws her napkin at her plate. She grabs her purse and quickly walks out of the restaurant. Derek stands up immediately and leaves a hundred dollar bill on the table and runs after Addison.

"Addison. Addison. Addison!" Shouts Derek ignoring the people near him. 

Addison ignores him barely noticing her tears have started to fall. She pushes the button to go up in front of the elevator and one immediately opens up. She walks in and starts to spam the close button. The doors start to close and she sees Derek running towards the elevator. The doors are about halfway closed until Derek slips in and the doors shut completely. 

She's trapped with him in the elevator and all she can do is stare at the ceiling and ignore him. He doesn't say anything, he just stands still next to her waiting to be alone with her privately. The doors open on her floor and another couple walks in all happy and loving which makes Addison sad. She walks towards her room and Derek follows quietly. 

Addison slides her key to unlock her door and quickly tries to close the door on Derek. He had a feeling Addison would do that so he placed his foot inside to not let the door close completely. Addison looks down and gives up and just lets him inside. She walks over to her table and pours herself some wine from a bottle she ordered last night. 

"Isn't it a bit too early to be drinking wine?" Asks Derek genuinely worried.

"You do not get to judge me for the mess you created." Responds Addison harshly as she downs her glass immediately. 

She pours herself another and Derek walks over and places his hand on the glass and slides it away from her. Addison looks at him with anger but she understands and lets him. Derek sits next to her and stares at her.

"Addie. I didn't know that's how you felt." Says Derek.

Addison scoffs and feels so fucking annoyed at Derek. He didn't know that's how she felt. Hilarious. He found a way to turn around what he's done and put it on her. Addison has literally had enough. 

"No Derek. You didn't realize what you did. Not what I felt. Take some fucking responsibility." Says Addison seriously.

"Addison. For me to be the surgeon I am now, I had to work those extra hours. I had to push myself to those limits and take on patients with no hope and future. I gave them hope and a future to look forward to. I expanded my skill so much and became a world class surgeon. I couldn't have done that by not choosing work. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there most of the time, but the time I could, I was there. 

You did the same. You didn't just become a world class surgeon by staying home and working your regular hours. You took on patients with difficult circumstances and chose work over home several times." States Derek.

"Wow. Once again I am impressed and disgusted by your arrogance. I chose work over home, yes but to a limit. Not excessively. And with that I became not just a world class surgeon but only one of eight surgeons that does what I do. One of Eight Derek! 

I cannot choose when I go in because pregnant women don't just give birth from 9-5. It could be 3am and I have to go in for a laboring mom. You on the other hand had patients who had weeks of time and chose to go to them at any time. You did that thinking that I would be fine spending time alone since work is important. 

We both went to college together and made it together. We chose work first for a time until we became successful and had time for each other. And at first it was the dream but you became bored with that and needed more which included less of me. 

Derek you left me waiting for you for our last anniversary. I had prepared so much for us and I wanted to surprise you with a gift but you canceled, forgot, and did not care. You cared about me but that went away and I didn't do anything. Your ego and arrogance overshadowed everything." Says Addison.

Derek stays quiet pondering what Addison said. She's right and he knows it. It's difficult to accept the blame because it makes him the bigger villain here. 

"Addison look I want to te-"

"I want the divorce Derek. You have the papers. Sign them and then give it to me." Interrupts Addison. 

"What?! No! Addison I am not signing that. I am not ready for this to end." Responds Derek surprised by Addison's words. 

"What is this? This? This isn't worth saving. Why are you not ready for this to end? Why couldn't you have said that when I cried and begged you not to leave? Or when I called you before you left. Why did you walk away and forget about me? Why did you not come back? Why now?" Asks Addison. 

"Seeing you here. Looking at this outside of New York where everyone knows. Having a fresh start here compared to the tainted one there." Responds Derek.

"It's probably a fresh start for you but not for me. Not being here knowing Grey was your side thing. Oh about that. What did you even tell her about me or your relationship status?" Asks Addison with some slight sarcasm. 

Derek looks at her with the puppy dog eyes again. Addison is furious. Now she's equally angry at Derek and Meredith. Inside she's more enraged by Meredith which twists her stomach knowing there's a more elusive meaning. 

"I'm waiting." States Addison.

"I told her about you. I told her you cheated and that we were separated. I told her that you were in New York and that it was over. I never told her you were coming because I never knew until Richard called me the day you were supposed to arrive." Explains Derek.

"Oh so she knew. Wow. Now that's good. You found yourself a little mistress who didn't care. And you unintentionally fell in love with her while trying not to hurt me back? That's original. 

Yeah no. I want that divorce. By the end of next week before I leave. If not then you'll hear from my lawyer and I will divorce you myself." Responds Addison flatly. 

"Addison I don't want to lose you." Says Derek sadly.

"If only you would have said that to me while I was in New York. If I would have never left and came here, I would have never been able to see my true self worth. Now please leave." Says Addison with a fake smile.

She stands up, walks to the door, and opens it. She motions Derek to get out. Derek gets up slowly. He walks over to the door and suddenly pushes Addison against the wall and kisses her. Addison lets the kiss go on for a bit but then she moves Derek away and slaps him.

"A kiss nor sex will change my mind. But at least I know how Meredith convinces you. So please get out and don't try anything funny again." Says Addison pissed.

Derek leaves and Addison slams the door shut. She walks back and slips out of her heels. She pulls down her zipper on the back of her dress and lets it fall to the ground. She throws herself on the bed and covers her eyes. She's trying so hard not to breakdown but everything Derek said makes her hurt worse than she did when Derek caught her. What stings more is Meredith knowing about her husband and continuing their little thing. 

She reaches her purse at the end of the bed and grabs her phone. She calls Richard. 

"Hey Richard. I just wanted to see if you had Meredith Grey's number. I seem to have forgotten something in her car." Says Addison.

"Hey Addie! Yes I have her number. I will email it to you. Still coming in tomorrow?" Responds Richard.

"Yes I will. And thank you! Have a nice day."

"You too, take care." Says Richard as he ends the call. 

Addison receives the email and dials the number. Her phone starts to ring. She looks over at the clock and it says 11:13am. Hopefully she isn't doing anything right now so she can pick up. On the last ring Meredith picks up. 

"Hello?" Asks Meredith.

"Hi, Meredith. It's me Addison." Responds Addison with a normal tone.

"Oh hey Red. What's up?" Says Meredith. 

Addison feels sudden warmth with the nickname but she ignores her feelings and remembers the rage she has. She needs to see Meredith and confront her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for the positive feedback! This will be the last update until next weekend. Thanks for the comments :)


End file.
